Bad Christmas
by hawaiifiveo2012
Summary: Danny spends Christmas with Steve, Mary and Catherine and soon regrets it when things take an ugly turn for the worse! Its up to Chin and Kono to save them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction story so I hope ye all like it.**_

_**I would also like after reading this story to give me a few tips or any**_ **ideas**_** and reviews are always welcome! Oh and unfortunately i'm not from Hawaii, living far away in Ireland :(, so please excuse any mispelled streets etc. Thank you read on!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Danny Williams felt he was the happiest person alive right now, and he never even knew that would be possible ever since he moved to this "pineapple infested hellhole" chasing his English ex Rachel to Hawaii when she moved here with her partner step-Stan as Danny called him, with his pride and joy Grace.  
He relaxed in bed, the gold Hawaiian sun seeping through the windows as Danny snuggled into the warm duvet under a very, very soft mattress. And to make things even better Rachel and step-Stan decided last minute that they wanted to go out for a lovely, romantic meal last night leaving Grace in Danny's all night. Danny couldn't help but smile ear to ear and when his daughter Grace came in shouting excitedly.

"Danno, Danno wake up its Christmas morning, look what Santa brought!".  
Danny never loved someone so much in his life, he would do anything for Grace, she was his life, so when Grace ran into the room jumping and shouting on Danny's bed it didn't bother him in the slightest, not like the typical dad on 7am on Christmas morning.

Danny grabbed his daughter from destroying the comfy bed and hugged and kissed her until Grace pulled away "eeewww" she said wiping her cheek with the sleeve of her mini-mouse pyjamas. She held up what Santa brought her; a touch-screen video console- the Nintendo 3ds, Danny began to wonder if he spoilt his child a bit too much, but when he looked at Grace again and saw her happy and laughing he realized he really didn't care, after all she was worth it.

"Hey, Grace y'know that thing does come with terms and conditions"

Grace looked at him dissapointed. Danny carried on anyway, even though he knew he spolit her he knew he had to put down the foot somewhere he did'nt want her to grow up to be one of those spoilt teens who go through tantrums every 5 minutes and who just are downright brats.

" Don't give me that look, terms and conditions are you only can play on it 2 hours max every day, those things are too bad to be looking at for too long, it'll turn you into a zombie child." Grace almost forgot Danny was talking as she buried her face into killing Bowser in super Mario Land 3D.

" Hey monkey go get changed i'll make breakfast then we'll drop you home ok." Proving Danny's zombie theory Gracie did'nt even take her eyes off the console and slowly walked towards her bedroom, barely managing to open the door.

* * *

After Breakfast Danny and Grace were soon driving in the drive to Rachel and step-Stan's mansion. Rachel came out to meet them in the stunning driveway with a gurgling baby Charles in hand.

When Rachel saw what Grace came out of the car with, she gave Danny a "Oh no what have you done now" look and it brought a smile to Danny's face.

Grace did'nt even acknowledge her mother and little brother, walking straight past her mumbling"go on mario jump,jump...shoot,shoot"

Rachel shot another look at Danny and said "If it weren't Christmas i would totally kill you right now"

Danny laughed "Who had this little man all night last night?"  
"A Friend" Rachel said without making eye contact.

"I better go inside Happy Christmas Daniel!" Rachel was already turning towards the door.

" Happy Christmas Rachel, Love you monkey!" he manages to shout before Rachel closes the door. He goes back to the car, hops in and drives away.

Danny eventually makes it home, he plops himself down the couch and beer in one hand remote in the other, he could'nt be more relaxed if he tried, that is until his phone vibrated, picking it up the caller ID red "McGarrett" he reluctantly answers.

"Happy Christmas partner! he hears Steve's voice on the other end of the line. Danny sighs heavily knowing his idea of a relaxing evening is now ruined by this particular phonecall

"Just what i need" Danny replies, hand wiping his stubble.

"Everything ok?" McGarrett asks slightly concerned.

Danny rolls his eyes "Yeah everythings fine ok."

"Good, coz im on the way over to your place now, Catherine and Mary are preparing the dinner at home, your spending Christmas with the McGarretts!."

These were the dreaded words Danny heard echoing in his ears before splurting out "great" he didn't actually mean it.

* * *

_**Well thats the end to chapter 1 i really hoped ye enjoyed it and believe me there is alot more to come: whump Steve, Danny, Mary and Catherine thats right im giving all of them a bad time!**_

_**Please, Please, Please REVIEW as this is my first fanfic story and i want to know yer opinions as always ! Constructive criticism is also appreciated! Until next time my peeps,... Slan!**_

_**Mahalo! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey Im Back! Here is Chapter 2, things start to take that ugly turn for the worse, so on with the story. Review please i need to know what ye are thinking!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Steve arrives in Danny's house approximately 10 minutes later, Danny is not happy , out of all things, spending Christmas with the McGarretts' was not what he had planned for Christmas Day. But Danny still slipped on his loafers, changed into his fancy formal wear and was soon in McGarrett's truck heading towards McGarrett's house. Danny didn't say a word on the way to Steve's house, and Steve was beginning to get concerned.

"Hey, you ok?" Steve looks at Danny

" Yeah I said i'm fine"  
Danny returns his view to looking out the window to the streets of Honolulu. Danny knew Steve and himself had goten closer since they have been working together, Danny knew he had his back and Danny knew Steve would do anything to protect him. So again it just came out

"...This time last year, me and Rachel we were celebrating christmas together, one big happy family, just me, her and Grace, just remembering those memories and realizing we probably will never spend Christmas together again" Danny said disappointed.  
"Hey buddy never say never huh, who knows this time next year ye could be that one big happy family again ok."

Danny only nods in return.

* * *

They eventually arrive at Steve McGarrett's house and again Danny walks inside and plops himself on the couch. Catherine comes out from the kitchen to greet him and wish him a happy Christmas before going over to her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his muscular shoulders and neck. Steve placed his lips on hers and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

" That, smells delicious!" he says to a smiling Catherine,.."you" interrupted by another kiss "are amazing".  
Catherine could not be happier as she nods her head and laughs. "I know!."

Catherine looks over at Danny who is almost asleep on Steve's massive leather couch.

" Is he ok?" still looking at Danny.

Steve nods his head " yeah he is gonna be ok, he was just telling me how he was celebrating christmas with Rachel and Grace last year and well y'know"

"Poor guy" Catherine says in a sad tone, feeling sorry for Danny.  
Catherine hears the chef Mary scream from the kitchen and runs in to help, leaving Steve alone with Danny. They sit in silence for what seems like a lifetime.  
Danny eventually break the somewhat awkward silence.

"I don't need anyone's pity Steve"

Steve looks at him confused "what are you talking about?

"I heard you and Catherine talk."

Steve sighs and rests his head on his hands "We know your not a pity Danny"  
"good, well keep it that way" Danny says sleepily.

Just as Steve and Danny are siting down having a one on one chat, the door busts open and 4 masked gunmen come charging in.  
All 4 gunmen shout at the same time loudly

.  
"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW!" two gunmen go into the kitchen and Steve heard a scream from both Catherine and Mary as they come into the room the two gunmen roughly yanking them by their hair and throwing them like garbage down next to Steve and Danny.

The boss, which Steve presumed as he was the one calling all the shots gave the order for both men to check their captives for phones and more importantly weapons. The three bulky men forced Steve, Danny, Mary and Catherine against the wall while they patted them down for what they were looking for.  
They confiscated phones off all 4 of their captives, but no weapons after all Steve or Danny don't really expect a case, or anything like this to happen on Christmas day.

The two gunmen come back beside their boss,  
"They'r clean" before shoving them forcibly down the ground telling them to put their hand behind their backs.  
One gunman reveals the heavy rope and starts roughly tieing their hands and legs together while Mary softly sobing in the corner while military women Catherine wraps her arms around McGarrett's sister comforting her  
Steve looks over at them and witnesses how upset Mary is, he gives Catherine a reassuring look.

"Hey!, hey its gonna be ok" Steve whispers and Steve's words slighty comfort his younger sister.

* * *

Steve stares down the barrel of a shotgun while the boss man asks him in a very rude manner

"Where are the drugs?."

Steve swallows hard not trying to show his fear as the robbers would only feed on it

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

Steve feels the barrel of the gun poke him in the back and realises he is not only getting a shotgun pointed at him from the front but there is also one at the back. If he tries to pull any stunts here, he has no chance.

"Remember the raid two months ago? Sand Island, wow for cops"

The boss is then interrupted by a typical Danny;  
"What kind of idiots are ye to think we bring the drugs back here huh?"

Danny didnt have time to react as he felt the boot digging into his abdomen, Danny groaned and thought they must be the boots with the steel toe caps because they hurt...alot!

Steve tried to hold back beating these guys to near death but he was at a slight disadvantage, he wasn't armed they were, he had his hand and legs tied they didn't, obviously.

Steve hated being so powerless and when they hit Danny he knew shouting out "hey!hey!" wouldn't make any difference atall.

"Where. are. the . drugs?!" he asked one more time, this time his tone was more desperate.

Steve decided for the safety of himself and the people he was closest to it was easier to just tell them what they wanted to hear, but this, is certainly not what they wanted to hear;

"HPD forfiture locker, nobody can get in or out of there before the trial so no way in hell are you getting those drugs."

This time it was Steve's turn as the boss man kicked Steve hard in the stomach the tough Navy SEAL couldn't help but leave out a groan and he could hear Danny and Catherine shouting in the background but couldn't make out what they were saying.

When his vision cleared he saw the two men drag Mary kicking and screaming, Catherine wriggling in their grasp, out to the awaiting van

"Leave them alone!" Steve managed to scream but it was all in vain as the van drove off with the two most important women in his life. Steve and Danny felt yet another kick to the abdomen and doubled over with pain, something about these guys kicks they were extra hard.

"We", boss man said pointing at the one remaining gunman, as the other 2 were taking care of the women, "are **_not_** leaving until we get what we want and if we don't get what we want you will never see those pretty little ladies again" he said with a smirk on his face.

TBC

_**Well, Steve, Danny, Mary and Catherine are in big trouble now but how does this end up all been thrown off a cliff, keep reading to find out! REVIEW! Thank you**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone again, has not been too long since i updated last but here I go again! Thank you so so so much for the reviews, i appreciate it so keep reviewing. Plenty more whump coming up, so enjoy! :) Again i'm not Hawaiian so excuse me if the places im saying don't really make any sense , just use your imagination! :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"Look," Steve panted in the 20 minutes the bad boys have left with Catherine and Mary, Steve and Danny have been getting one hell of a beating.

From kicking in the stomach, abdomen and face to being choked by a remaining piece of rope the gunmen had from tying them up. Danny and Steve, both very strong, tough men didn't even know how long they could take it anymore.

"Look, I don't know how you are going to get the drugs, but for the last time, we can not help you!" Steve panted between breaths.

The vicous men turned their attention to Danny who they noticed hasn't said anything in quite a while.

"What about you, huh smartass?" the boss man asked Danny slumped in the corner after the violent beating he took.

"Even...even if i did have a way of getting into that locker, i wouldn't help 4 scumbags like ye" Danny spat. Steve urging him to shut up for once.

The two remaining gunmen boss man and lanky Larry, the new nickname Danny and Steve assigned to the other gunman, paced the living room thinking of what to do next. Suddenly Lanky Larry slammed the butt of his gun into the side of Danny's head. Danny didn't see it coming and couldn't stop himself falling to the side, head connecting with the hard wood floor certainly didn't help.

"I will kill ye" Steve threatened. The gunmen only looked at him and laughed.

"Sure you will, try getting through the night first, then you can concentrate on killing me" Boss man said angrily walking towards a beaten and bruised Danny.

"Don't you lay another finger on him" Steve said without thinking.  
Seeing his partner hurt and knowing you can't do anything to save him, killed him.  
Steve and Danny's eyes connected the pain visible in Danny's eyes, Steve reassured Danny with his eyes telling his partner to hold on, everything will be ok. That was just before Lanky Larry kicked Steve in the abdomen, Steve screams out in pain and doubles over on himself. Danny expected Lanky Larry to stop after that, but he continued to kick and kick and kick. Steve continued to scream in his defence and Danny screamed too as he could only watch the man kick his partner over and over again, seeing the energy, the life being physically sucked out of Steve.

"STOP! PLEASE! WE CANT HELP YE,... STEVE!" Danny screamed trying not to leave the tears roll down his cheeks. All he wanted was to see his daughter again, and see Steve, Catherine and Mary alive again, of course.

Boos man stops Lanky Larry from killing Steve and Steve takes in the biggest breath of fresh air, and coughs hard once the kicks stop. Steve knew Lanky Larry broke and/or cracked at least one of his ribs and it this point Steve found it hard to draw in and out enough oxygen, his breathing speeding up significantly. Once his vision clears he looks over at Danny cooped up in the small corner looking very concerned at his ever so still friend and colleague. Danny thought what has Steve ever done to deserve this?, he knew Steve was a good man at heart.

Steve gave Danny a "Nothing I Can't handle" look and begins slowly to push up into a siting position. Knowing Steve was relatively ok, for now anyway, Danny let out a sigh of relief. Danny almost smiled at how strong his partner actually was, thats when their attention drew to the words spoken by the boss man and Lanky Larry.

"We Can't let them go now, they'r cops we'll end straight back in jail!.."

They were formulating a plan. Steve and Danny dreaded to think what will happen next. That's when they heard it. They only heard snippets of the conversation but what they heard Steve didn't like.

"...throw...East Coast Cliffs"

Danny and Steve knew surviving a fall like that is almost impossible. For probably around the second time in his life, the first probably being before the death of his father, Steve McGarrett was actually scared.

Then before they know it Boss man is on the phone in the kitchen, Steve was worried, For his partner in love Catherine, and sister Mary. What have they done with them? he wanted to know!

"Catherine and Mary, what have you done with them huh? Where are they?!, i want to know where is my partner and sister?"

"y'mean the 2 hot chicks the boys took away?, don't worry brah you don't have to worry about them anymore, they are being taken care of if you know what i mean" Lanky Larry said with a smug smile on his face.

"You son-of-a-bitch" McGarrett shouts, "If you hurt them i swear to god-"

Boss man interrupts "Hey, Hey Commander be polite, that is so rude of you, treat the man with some bit of respect" he tut to himself "you of all people"

Steve again didn't see it coming the tazer came out of nowhere, all he felt was a sharp pain in his neck and then his world went black.

"STEVE!" Danny screamed "I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

That was before Boss man slowly walked over to Danny. Danny felt a sharp pain in his neck and his world too went black, the last thing he thought was Grace, the last thing he saw was the sight of his unconcious partner.

"C'mon, Lets finish this" boss man said before the black van returned and two familiar looking bad boys appeared dragging the two lifeless captives into the van where the other two female victims lid, both clearly unconcious.  
All the men congratulated each other on another job well done, as the van pulled of in the direction of the east coast cliffs.

* * *

_**I know i'm mean, i had to leave ye with a cliffhanger but don't worry i'll be back to update soon. ye all know where the review button is so please review, let me know what y'all think.  
Until next time my peeps  
Astalavista :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, back again sorry took longer then i thought, college life kind of took over :( Thank you so much for all the reviews, ye are amazing but ye already know that so it's all good :) **_

_**I actually did make a few edits on chapter 2, the whole Catherine being tough thing, i edited that chapter to accommodate your critiques :), thank ye all again! Here goes Chapter 3!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Chin and Kono had just finished eating their Christmas feasts when they sat down on the couch, turned the TV on and just chatted, everyone was content. Malia and Chin said they would invite Kono over this year for dinner and when Chin asked Kono she immediately said yes, even though Malia wasn't exactly the ideal person to spend Christmas with, she knew Chin was family and agreed that herself and Malia would be civil to each other especially when its Christmas Day. In the early afternoon Chin's phone started vibrating, Chin thought to himself who could it be? It wouldn't be a case on Christmas Day HPD would have taken over and Chin was even more confused when he looked at his phone and an unknown number stared back at him.

"Hello, Chin-Ho Kelly?" Chin answered politely.

"Hello Chin, it's Rachel" Chin heard the strong english accent on the other end of the line.

"Oh hey Rachel, Happy Christmas, What's up?" Chin asked still wondering why Rachel was calling him on Christmas Day. It must be important.

"It's probably nothing but i've been trying to contact Danny all day today, but he's not answering his cell, I tried ringing Steven also but same story there, i'm just a bit worried, isn't it a little bit odd neither men are answering their phones?" Rachel said concern in her voice.

"They probably have their phones on silent during dinner." Chin said a question in what the sentence.

" It's very unlike Daniel not to be answering his phone with me, especially with Grace.."

Chin sighs deeply " Ok how about me and Kono go around to their houses to make sure everything's okay and we will let you know"

"That would be great Chin, sorry for disturbing you on Christmas Day, thank you, Happy Christmas" Rachel said, relief in her voice yet still a small bit concerned.

* * *

Before they knew it after kissing Malia goodbye, promising he would be back within half an hour, Chin was on his way to McGarrett's house and Kono was on her way to Danny's. Chin arrived in Steve's house and immediately noticed something was wrong, the door had been bust open and remained open, heavy skid marks evident in McGarrett's driveway which Chin was almost certain were not there before. Chin cursed himself for not bringing his gun. He walked inside and realised a struggle went down inside the house, one of McGarrett's antique lamps were knocked off the little table and cracked into many small pieces. He made his way into the kitchen and noticed vegetable cuttings on the worktop and vegetables prepared for eating on big dinner plates. Chin knew they didn't get around to eating yet, someone must have disturbed them he thought.

The vibrating of his phone drew him away from his thoughts, he answered.

"Kono? Did you find anything in Danny's?"

"No, Nothing the place is clean actually, for Danny anyway, What about Steve's?" Kono asked.

"Looks like a hell of a struggle went down here Kono, i don't know what has happened but by the looks of things its bad,i have got a bad feeling about this Kono, i'm gonna ring HPD, get them down here to process the house...I think they have been taken"

"ok, ok i'm gonna go back to HQ, get down to tracing their phones, in a kidnapping case on Christmas morning every minute counts" Kono said walking towards her car.

"Good, i'll ring you when HPD find something" Chin said. Chin genuinely started to worry about his two friends and colleagues.

* * *

Catherine was the first to come round, she didn't even know how or when she was knocked out, but what she did know was she was in a van and Steve was unconcious next to her. She tried bringing her hands around to her front and tried to wake her boyfriend but so far nothing worked. She didn't really want to alert the gunmen that she was awake, that would only cause more trouble then good.  
She heard a slight groan but she didn't see who it was from, she thought it was Steve she called out his name trying to get him to open his eyes, but then heard Danny behind her calling her name.

"Catherine?" he asked almost a whisper.

"Danny, hey you ok?" she asked caring for her boyfriends mate

"I think so, my head is pounding...you?"

"same here, but we will be fine, i know it" Catherine said, Catherine was trained to think positive in these sort of situations and that is exactly what she was doing.

"W...Where are we going?" Danny asked looking around him.

"I ..amm i don't know" Catherine said.

"Is..is Steve awake, i can see Mary she is out cold" Danny says between breaths.

"No, not yet anyway" again Catherine's positive thinking.

"Try wake him up Catherine!" Danny said a worried tone on his voice, he felt awful but still was concerned for his partner.

Catherine continued to talk quietly "Steve?, Steve! C'mon babe wake up"

Nothing

Danny and Catherine realised they must be going on a long journey as the van didn't stop, just kept going and going. Around 15 minutes later a groan escaped Steve's lips. Catherine was quick to react.

"Steve, Steve open your eyes c'mon!"

she was rewarded with Steve slowly flickering his eyes open half mast. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Catherine relatively ok in front of him.  
He also heard Danny.

"C'mon partner!" is all he heard.

"Where are we?" Steve asked a confused look combined with pain crossing his features.

"In a van, heading to god knows where" Danny said quickly.

Steve whispers to Catherine " You ok?"

"i'm fine Steve, i promise, you had me worried there y'know" Catherine said with a slight smirk on her face. Steve apologized. When Steve apologizes, Catherine knows there is something wrong.

"Danny, you ok?, Mary! wheres Mary is she ok?" Steve asked panick in his voice.

"I'm fine thanks for asking, Mary hasn't woken yet" Danny said.

"What did they do to ye Cath, huh? will she be ok" Steve asked the words coming out fast.

" Steve, calm!, i don't remember but we will all have to be calm ok"

"How am i supposed to be calm we are tied up, in a van and my sister is unconcious and i can't do anything to help her!" Steve sounds desperate.

"I agree with Catherine, we have to calm down, we don't know whats in store next, we need a plan"  
That is when the idea hit Catherine hard.

* * *

The van eventually came to a halt, the 4 hostages heard the 4 gunmen get out of the van, the doors banging hard and then the back door opening slowly. The men look around for any witnesses, they needed to be careful. Each one of the men grab one of the hostages roughly and drags them out of the van, the 2 muscular ones handling Steve and Danny who appeared unconcious. Thats when they reveal it, the 150 foot drop down into the rough sea below. They bring them over to the edge of the cliff and after another few punches they push the two men off the cliff-Steve and Danny, feet and hand still tied it seemed hopeless.  
Boss man and Lanky Larry who had Mary and Catherine decided they hit them on the head abit too hard to say they are still unconcious, and then made a stupid mistake, for them. Without even checking their pulse they presumed Cath and Mary were dead and left them inches away from the cliff.  
Boss man who called all the shots said "They learned their lesson, they will die a slow death here anyway so just leave them, we have bigger and better things to be doing" and hoped into their van and left.

That is when Catherine's plan flew into action, she knew it would work, pity it didn't work for Danny and Steve too though. Once she was sure the van was gone and not coming back to finish the job, she opened her eyes and went about removing her restraints. After a few valuable minutes she managed to wriggle free and looking down, she didn't give it a second thought and took the leap off the edge into the freezing cold water to rescue her beloved boyfriend and mate, hoping it was not too late.

* * *

_**Well what do ye think? Alot of questions Did Steve and Danny survive? What happened to Mary? Will Chin and Kono find them in time? so many questions :P **_

_**Review let me know what ye think, thank ye for all the support so far, until next time i update(Probably around Monday)  
G'Day :):):):)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone i'm back again. We pick up from where we left off where Catherine was jumping off a 150 drop into the rough sea to rescue her boyfriend Steve McGarrett and his partner Danny, I hope ye are all enjoying the story so far. Thank ye all for all the support ye have shown in the form of reviews, favs, and follows, i hope ye continue to do so! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Never in a million years did Catherine think this was ever going to happen, this being her jumping into freezing cold water to rescue her boyfriend Steve McGarrett , she always thought Steve would be tough and invincible to all danger, well he would if he didn't have his hands and legs tied up. She jumped off the edge of the cliff without even thinking, she cared about Steve too much and Danny of course, she knew Danny since Steve started working with him and she really got on well with him. When she resurfaced she could see Steve's head slightly bobbing up and down, above and below the surface of the water. She knew if she didn't get to him fast enough there is a good chance he could drown, even if he was trained to deal with these type of situations the waves were high and Steve was quickly losing energy and the will to stay afloat, the beating before hand really took it out of him. A few feet from Steve she could see Danny who was also struggling to keep himself afloat.  
She wasted no time in swimming over to Steve first, she duck dived under the water and grabbed Steve around the waist, bringing him above the surface once again. When Steve broke the surface he took the biggest gulp of fresh air he could, relief washed over him. Catherine quickly untied his hands and was about to go under to untie his feet when she heard Steve call out.

"Danny...go i can untie my feet go, help Danny!" Steve said as he saw Danny drifting above and below the waves.

Catherine was uncertain to just leave Steve by himself, but after she thought about it she realised how crazy she sounded, her friend Danny was in trouble, big trouble, life and death situation, she needed to help. She swam over to Danny who was underwater, Catherine catches his dark blonde, wet hair and yanks him upwards. When Danny comes up his lips were nearly blue, Danny immediately starts coughing and water comes straight out, flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"It's ok Danny, just breath" Catherine wraps her hands around him giving him time to adjust to his settings and get some of his breath and energy back.

Danny continued coughing for approximately 5 minutes then his breathing began to slow down, Catherine went under water and did a quick job on untying his ropes from his feet, although it wasn't easy she managed. She then untied his hands and Danny let out a sigh of relief. That is when Catherine realised something . She didn't hear from Steve since she left him to rescue Danny, very unusual. Usually Steve would be the first to swim over, acting all hero, saving the day, concerned about his friend and partner but he didn't. Catherine, still supporting Danny in her arms looked around frantically for Steve, there was no sign, like he vanished into thin air.

Then she saw him, she didn't see much of him, only his blue shirt tie he was wearing, his fancy Christmas clothes Catherine picked out for him. But Catherine didn't care about that now because she knew Steve was in trouble. Slowly (as she still was supporting a weak Danny) she swam over to Steve worry in her face. She caught hold of Steve, and immediately she knew something was wrong. He was not responding at all, she yanked him from the water, his lips were blue, his face wasn't far behind. She panicked.

"Steve!.. Steve open your eyes c'mon Steve don't do this" She said slightly tapping his cheek for any sign of life. There was nothing.

She looked below the surface of the water, Steve partially managed to get his ropes off one of his legs were free the other was tangled, Catherine needed help. Her hand slowly drifted to Steve's neck to feel for a pulse and she let out a sigh of relief when she heard the throb beneath her fingers, however it wasn't very strong, in fact it was slow, weak and very unreliable. She looked at Danny trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Danny! Danny? can you hear me? Please wake up!" she pleaded.

"mmmmm" is all that came out of eyes eventually slide open.

"Danny, It's ...It's Steve, i need help!" Catherine worried voice was heard.

Danny suddenly became more alert as he started to thread the water by himself, Catherine was suprised that he could actually do it by himself. Danny went pale when he saw the sight of his partner, his friend floating lifeless. He was interrupted by Catherine.

"This is all my fault, i shouldn't have left him" She sounded scared for once in her life.

"Now's not the time Cath," Danny took over holding Steve afloat, his body was cold to touch.

"Steve, c'mon buddy c'mon" Danny almost begged Steve. He never even knew he could care about Steve this much.

Then the next blow hit.

"Catherine.." Danny's words were filled with worry and fear.

"He just stopped breathing" Now it was becoming very, very serious.

* * *

HPD were just after finishing processing McGarrett's house and from the evidence it was clear there was atleast 3 gunmen present. The skid marks in the driveway were consistent to a Chevrolet conversion, a popular van in Hawaii. Chin had gone over the security footage down the road from McGarrett's house and got a hit on the licence plate he obtained from the footage. Drew Kindley was the name of the owner of the van, Chin and Kono already went to Drew's residence and he now claims his van was stolen over a week ago. Chin and Kono didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth as no report of a black Chevrolet conversion was reported stolen to the HPD, Chin and Kono thought they were being played. Three hours after they arrested Drew they got an anonymous tip about the van they were looking for. This person who was untracable as he was using a disposable phone, claimed he knew where the van was and after approximately 15 minutes of persuasion he admitted the van was burnt out near Diamond head. Kono and Chin were quick on the case and went to the scene where the van was supposedly burnt out and sure enough found the black chevrolet conversion van hardly recognisable. They reached a dead end, again. That is until they got another phonecall from another anonymous caller demanding 1 million euro in exchange for Steve and crew, only this time the caller was stupid enough to use a traceable phone. Kono tapped hard and furiously at the table and got a destination on the wanted man. A Kewalo Basin warehouse. They were at the Kewalo Basin warehouse in approximetly 20 minutes and caught 5 men loading what looked like a whole lot of drugs into yet another black chevrolet conversion. When they saw the 5-0 cousins they automatically ditched the van and legged it on foot. Chin caught up with one of the men and pinned him down pointing his gun squarily at the mans head threatening him with death. Luckily after another half an hour of almost torturing the man (Lanky Larry) admitted to being in McGarrett's house on Christmas Day. And Chin working his magic eventually got the words "Ok OK...We... We threw them off the East-coast Cliffs" Chin was ready to kill the man and Chin knew his friends didn't have much hope if they really were thrown off the east coast cliffs. He handed the thug off to HPD, hoped in his jeep and sped towards the east coast cliffs.

* * *

Mary woke up and she suddenly regretted it as she now had a pounding headache coming out everywhere, her ears and eyes, weirdly even her nose. She was very disorientated, she couldn't remember anything, and was even more confused when she lifted her head and realised she was lying on the edge of a steep cliff looking out to the Pacific ocean. She didn't have a clue what was going on. She couldn't see around her it was pitch black, she wondered if she was drunk, when Mary was drunk she could end up anywhere. The headache would also be consistent with a hangover. She better get home she thought, oh god Steve is going to kill her. She looked around her and something caught her eye, it got closer and closer, brighter and brighter. She put her hand up the her eyes shielding her from the blinding light which was piercing her skull. Little did she know it was Chin and Kono in the jeep coming to rescue them. She felt Chin by her side, Kono holding her up as she felt her knees give way, as she was about to succumb to the darkness she heard Kono say.

"They must have been thrown in here, we need to get search and rescue out here right now!"

Then it was darkness.

* * *

_**I hope ye liked it i can't help but leave ye wondering whats going to happen next :P I'll be updating again soon don't worry :)  
Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey again been a while since i last updated, been busy, we pick up from where we left off Chin and Kono found a beaten and bruised Mary but will they be able to find Catherine Steve and Danny in time?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_Catherine and Danny quickly started compressions on a limp Steve, however it is a very difficult task to do when you are not on solid ground and you are freezing from floating in the cold Pacific ocean. Well that was the case for Catherine, Danny and Steve and they couldn't do anything about it now. As Catherine once again covered Steve's mouth with hers, supplying Steve with much needed oxygen Danny could only punch Steve in the chest in order to get his stubborn heart to beat again. Approximately three minutes had passed and both Catherine and Danny knew they had to get him breathing soon if he had any chance of a full recovery, but for now they put all their remaining strength and energy into saving their friend and boyfriend. _

_"C'mon Steve don't do this, please, please breathe!" Catherine pleaded as a single tear ran down her cheek, the thought of losing Steve a sickening thought in the back of her mind._

_"We got a pulse!" Danny shouted relief evident in his voice as he knew they were only seconds away from losing Steve forever._

_Catherine let out a sigh of relief as she witnessed Steve taking his first breath in over 3 and a half minutes. Steve was alive, but he sure as hell was not out of the woods yet or in this case the ocean._

_As the light faded, the temperatures dropped significantly and Danny and Catherine soon found themselves shivering uncontrollably as they treaded the Pacific. Danny took over the labouring task of holding Steve above water, Danny's energy and strength slowly trickling away. _

_"L...land can't be far away i think we should start swimming, give us a better chance, what have we got to loose?" Catherine said lips trembling with the cold which was odd in Hawaii, but considering the were now in the freezing cold water for around 3 hours hypothermia was beginning to set in._

_"ya, ..i think we should" Danny said as he began to kick his legs, as he slowly but surely began to move with the waves, however an unconscious Steve in his arms did not make things easy. Well honestly when did Steve ever make situations like this easy? Danny thought. Both himself and Catherine really hoped someone would find them sooner rather then later as both individuals were rapidly getting weaker._

* * *

_As an ambulance arrived at the top of the cliff to take Mary McGarrett to hospital Kono rang search and rescue immediately to search for their friends._

_"Mary, can you hear me?" Chin asked a hand on her shoulder lightly shaking her to hopefully get a response._

_Chin in fact did get a response and for a moment Chin was actually suprised, she looked terrible, around her big blue eyes were visible black circles. Dried blood ran down the right side of her face, the source of the blood- a cut just above her right temple. She looked pale and had a slight blue tinge to her lips._

_The paramedics were quickly out of the ambulance rushing towards the feeble young women lying on the edge of the cliff. Chin tried to help them but one of the paramedics rather rudely pushed him aside so they would have enough space to attend to Mary. Chin took a quick glance over to Kono who was still on the phone. She looked very annoyed, as she waved her hands in every direction as she almost screamed down the phone. Chin knew Mary was in safe hands as the paramedics were already giving her oxygen and inserting an IV into her arm, they carefully placed her on a spinal board, taking every precaution necessary, not taking any risks, Chin was full of gratitude and respect to see them working on McGarrett's sister so professionally._

_He walked over to Kono just as she finished the conversation with the head of search and rescue. Chin looked at her a question in his eyes._

_"They said they won't send a helicopter out this late, they said they would search for them first them first thing in the morning" Kono said looking down in defeat._

_"What? Danny, Catherine and Steve might not have that amount of time and by the look of Mary.." Chin said giving a quick glance back at Mary but all he saw were white shirts surrounding her working frantically "...Danny Catherine and Steve might be in the same condition as she is, and if they are in the freezing cold water like this they don't have a chance!" Chin said his voice full of annoyance and disgust._

_"I know Chin, what are we going to do now we can't just leave them out there for the night!" Kono said desperate to find her friends._

_"I ...I can get a boat from my uncle he has a boat we can go out look for them ourselves!" Chin said determined._

* * *

"I...I can't do it anymore! Stop..." Catherine shouted at Danny who was a good bit ahead of him. They had both swam a good half mile and now Catherine had used up the last bit of energy she had. She couldn't do anymore, even her training at this point couldn't keep her going.  
Danny backtracked and came back beside Catherine, Steve still limp in his arms, the only indication he was still in the land of the living, his chest slowly rising and falling every minute.

"I know its tiring Cath but we have to keep going!" Danny tried to motivate Catherine, even though Danny himself was barely hanging in there; his ACL was beginning to ache and he was never this cold in his life, but the only thing motivating him was Grace. He wanted to see Grace grow up, he wanted to walk Grace down the aisle, he wanted to be there, to support her in any trouble she would experience in her travels, and he knew he couldn't give up, it wasn't an option for him right now.

"D...D..Daanny im exhausted" Catherine exhaled, she was barely even able to keep her head above water anymore. The beating before hand was now beginning to take its toll aswell. Danny knew he was in trouble, he was already holding his stubborn SEAL above the surface, he can't hold Catherine too, he wasn't that strong, unfortunately.

"Cath, Cath you have to stay strong for me ok? keep yourself afloat, we will be ok you hear me?" Danny tried to think positive, Danny wasn't even sure if he believed his own words anymore.

Danny then heard a slight groan, he looked around noticed it wasn't from Catherine, he knew it wasn't him so it had to be.. Steve!

"Steve? Steve can you hear me? C'mon you stubborn sonofab-"

Another groan escaped Steve's lips confirming Danny wasn't hearing things, that he wasn't going crazy. "Steve open your eyes, C'mon open your god damn eyes Steve, I have been waiting long enough, using all my energy to keep your ass above water and you won't even open your eyes for me, that is so you, c'mon open your eyes you selfish SEAL!" Danny demanded getting more and more frustrated as the seconds ticked by.

"Danny...calm! Steve? Steve open your eyeesss!" Catherine begged but it was no use. Steve seemed to have slipped back into his own little world.

Another 20 minutes passed with no word out of Steve, Danny or Catherine. Danny was beginning to feel dizzy and his eyes were beginning to play tricks on him. A few minutes ago he thought he saw Grace swimming happily in front of him splashing around like a normal 10 year old girl, only to be brought back to this living nightmare.  
Next thing he knew it was very bright all of a sudden. He did't know what happened but he didn't like it as the bright light sent spears through his sensitive brain. He was away in his own little sanctuary with Grace, he didn't notice or feel hands on him as he was dragged onto a fishing boat containing Kono and Chin. As soon as he was brought onto the deck he collapsed into a heap felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Relief washed over him.

The last thing he saw before his world went black was the worried face of his team mate Chin staring down at him. His lips were moving but for Danny no words were coming out.

"Grraacce!" Danny whispered as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Its not the best I know, but let me know what you think anyway. Thanks for reading! Until next time! :) :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Chin and Kono sped back to the pier and in no time were pulling up to park the boat. They were very prepared as they already had three ambulances waiting for their arrival back on dry land. Kono was shocked at the state of their usually strong boss, it must have taken a lot to keep this SEAL down she thought to herself trying not to think what the kidnappers must have done to them._

_"Steve hang in there boss your going to be okay" Kono said concerned as she rubbed her fingers through Steve's short brown hair. "Hows Danny and Catherine doing Chin?" Kono asked as they worked together to get them off the boat and into the reliable hands of the professionals, the paramedics._

_"Both are still out cold, they are extremely cold!" Chin said stating the obvious._

_Then as soon as they were off the boat the paramedics came rushing in with big first aid bags around their shoulders containing the vital life-saving equipment and three gurneys to place Steve, Danny and Catherine on when ready for transport. Kono could only watch on as they worked on saving their three closest friends, placing an oxygen mask over Catherine and Danny's nose and mouth, they automatically knew Steve was the worst off as they were already shoving a oxygen tube down his throat. Kono wanted to run over to their friends, comfort them tell them everything is going to be ok, but she realised it would be better if she just sat back and let the paramedics do their job. She stood by her cousin as tears began to build up in her eyes, Chin came over and hugged her, comforting her._

_"They'r gonna be okay, aren't they Chin?" She asked hoping she knew what the answer would be._

_"Cous, don't worry they are gonna be fine" Chin said, he wasn't 100% sure himself either but he couldn't think of anything else to say._

_The two remaining 5-0 cops listened to the paramedics shouting orders at each other, and while one paramedic shouted out the stats of his patient another paramedic typed them into his handy portable computer, relaying the information back to Queens medical centre where the three injured would be soon taken._

_"Temperature down at 32 degrees, he's hypothermic, finding it hard to find a pulse, get a warming blanket in here now!" The paramedic ordered as the younger paramedic ran off back to the ambulance to get the warming blanket for Steve.  
There was also water in Steve's lungs evident by wheezing of his breath and he was struggling to breath, so the paramedics decided to make it easier for Steve to breath to put a tube down into his lungs to supply oxygen._

_"C'mon Steve, please fight! please fight" Kono said over and over again, she needed a definate answer that her boss and friend would be alright but she knew anything could happen. At this point the paramedics didn't even know if he would pull through._

_Two more hawaiian paramedics were working on Danny, Danny was pale, still slightly shivering and according to the paramedic has low blood pressure at 80/65 which is common with hypothermia. His breathing was irregular and he was deteriorating quickly. The hypothermia was progressing and he needed help soon._

_And yet another two paramedics were working on Catherine who also had low blood pressure, hypothermic and also had evidence of water in her lungs as she found it hard to breath so the paramedics gave Catherine a sedative to put her to sleep then once asleep they also put a tube down her throat, only until they can get to hospital, drain the liquid from her lungs then they would be able to wake her up again they told Chin and Kono._

_Once all three were prepped and ready for transport, they were loaded into the back of the three ambulances before they followed each other, sirens blaring towards Queens. The Governor of Hawaii also organised a police escort to the hospital so there would be no delay and the injured would get the medical attention they needed sooner and faster._

* * *

_Mary McGarrett woke up slowly from a splitting headache and she cursed herself once again, but she was wrong, this time it wasn't the drink, it wasn't a hangover she was suffering from as she looked around and soon realised she was in a hospital bed in a hospital room. She then only noticed Kono standing next to her and she was then even more confused. Why was Kono here? What happened? Why was Kono here instead of Steve? Where was Steve? All the questions were giving her a headache and she let out a groan as she squeezed her eyes shut but unfortunately gave her no rest from the pain._

_"Hey Mary take it easy, your okay your in Queens" Kono said as she laid her hand on Mary's._

_Mary slowly opened her eyes giving her time to adjust to the brightness around her "W...whhaaaat h'ppened?" she asked wide eyed._

_"Its a long story, why don't you get some rest and we can tell you afterwa-" Kono was cut off._

_"K'no tell mee!" Mary just wanted to know, she didn't matter how much it hurt._

_"You were kidnapped, you...you were beaten and left to die on the edge of a cliff last night, HPD caught the guys who did this to you they won't be out of jail before they are 80 so don't worry ok" Kono told Mary reluctantly and prepared for them series of questions ahead._

_"W...Wheres...Steve?" Mary asked, she automatically knew something happened to him as he would usually be the first by her bedside when she woke up._

_"He's ammm well" Kono didn't know how to tell her "Steve, Danny and Catherine were kidnapped too Mary" Kono eventually said._

_"W...wh...ar...Are they ohkaay?" Mary asked trying to sit up in the bed more only to be pushed gently back down by Kono._

_"We don't really know yet, but when they were being brought in they didn't look too good, I'm sorry Mary you wanted the truth" Kono said and placed a hand on Mary's_

_"They'r gonnaa be okay though, right?" Mary needed to know now._

_"The doctors will do all they can to save them, i have no doubt that they will be fine" Kono said, a slight shiver in her voice._

_"I ..i neeeeed to see Steve!" Mary said determined as she was already getting her legs over the side of the bed._

_"Mary no your staying here! You are in no state to be outta bed right now" Kono tried to restrain Mary as she pressed the emergency button behind Mary's bed. Within minutes a Doctor came rushing in with a needle in his hand, among the struggling between Kono and Mary the doctor injected Mary into the back of the arm with a mild sedative and 2 minutes later she went limp in Kono's arms._

_"That should keep her asleep for approximately 2 hours" The doctor said sanitizing his hands. "Im sorry, doctor Kilani, I'm going to be treating Mary" he said introducing himself to Kono._

_"Kono Kalakaua Five-0 task force" Kono said shaking his hand "her brother Steve McGarrett was brought in around half an hour ago, do you know how he is doing? Thats why she wanted to get out of bed, she wanted to know how her brother was doing" _

_"Unfortunately not, im not his doctor sorry" Kilani said as he heard a beep from his hip, it was his pager informing him he is needed somewhere else to assist another patient. "Excuse me I have to go, very busy man but i can check up on your friend Steve and i will let you know how he is, is everything else okay?"  
Kono liked this doctor he was very polite, not very manly but very sweet and polite._

_"No thank you doctor Kilani!" Kono expressed her gratitude with a small smile and a nod of her head._

_"No problem, if she wakes again make sure she stays in bed, if you have another problem you know what to do!" Kilani said._

_"I will, thanks" Kono said repeating herself._

_Kilani eventually left and Kono was left watching over a sleeping Mary McGarrett . She was hoping Chin or Kilani would come back soon with information on her three injured best friends but all she could do now is wait._

* * *

**_Soo they found Steve, Danny and Catherine next question is will they be okay? keep reading to find out! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Chin sat quietly in the Queens Medical centre waiting room patiently waiting for news on his three friends, however his patience was hanging by a thread.  
Already 3 hours has passed since they brought Steve Danny and Catherine into the Emergency department in Queens and Chin still hasn't heard anything from anybody, for all he knew three of them could be...he didn't want to think about it, if he did he would get all upset and his breathing rate would go up significantly at the thought of losing Danny Steve and Catherine. He stared out the window of the waiting room, the view was spectacular; the hot Hawaiian sun beaming over the rolling mountains and hills next to the sparkling sea as the waves crashed over onto the golden sandy beaches, a surfers heaven. It was hard to believe only hours earlier Steve, Danny and Catherine were stuck suffering in the glorious looking waters, it looked beautiful Chin thought, but it has a dark, sinister, evil side to it too. I suppose when the sea gets angry it just gobbles up anybody that comes in its way, he thought as he watched yet another surfer wipe out spectacularly into the fierce waves below, but there was something about watching the waves crash fiercly onto the beach it was relaxing and managed to calm Chin's nerves a lot, and it passed the time too._

_Chin was too deep in thought to notice Kono coming up next to him holding a small paper cup of steaming coffee from the hospital's canteen._

_"Here cous, drink this" Kono said smiling down to her cousin._

_"Thanks Kono" he said as he inhaled the smell and took a big gulp of coffee and slightly wishing he hadn't as he burnt his tongue in the process, Kono couldn't help but laugh._

_"How's Mary doing?" Chin asked wiping the coffee stains from around his lips with the sleeve of his shirt._

_"Well, she woke up and demanded to know what happened soo i told her, she wanted to see Steve badly and was getting out of bed, the doctor came in and sedated her, she has been sleeping ever since." Kono explained as she took another sip of coffee. "Any word here" Kono asked._

_"Not yet, this shouldn't be happening!" Chin said as he rubed a hand over his face._

_"I know cous" Kono said sadly._

_"Its the day after Christmas, we should still be celebrating, with our families...Damn it!" Chin said as he stood up grabbing his phone._

_"what is it?" Kono asked confused._

_"Rachel! i totally forgot to ring Rachel, what am i going to say huh?" Chin said already dialing Rachel's number._

_"Why don't i talk to her if you want i'll tell her?" Kono offered to please Chin._

_But it was too late Chin dialed Rachel and on the third ring she answered._

_"Hello?" Chin heard the strong english accent over the phone._

_"Rachel, its Chin" he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for the best._

_"Oh Chin, hey Is everything alright with Daniel?" she asked concerned, she already knew the answer as Danny wasn't calling her himself and she didn't hear from him since he dropped Grace back to the mansion yesterday morning._

_"I was meaning to ring you last night, but time just slipped away, it was very late sorry" Chin said._

_"Thats alright Chin, where is Danny is he alright?" Rachel asked concerned._

_"Why don't you come down to Queens Medical Centre i'll explain everything when you get here" Chin said._

_"Chin what happened?" Rachel asked fearfully._

_"Steve, Danny and Catherine were kidnapped and beaten, before being thrown off the East-coast cliffs into the water, we only found them early this morning, Danny developed hypothermia that is all we know for now, nobody has told us anything yet" Chin explained._

_"Oh my god! I'll drop Grace off to school and Charles to daycare and i'll be right there!" Rachel said panicked before ending the call._

_Just as Chin hung up the phone, the big double doors opened and a pretty, tanned,thin blonde nurse came out and started walking towards them._

_"Family of Steve McGarrett?" she asked but really already knew they were._

_"Thats us, we'r his friends and colleagues in Five-0. How's he doing?" Chin asked getting straight down to the point._

_"I'm Dr Ryan i have been treating Mr McGarrett, when Steve came into us this morning his temperature was at 30 degrees, which is severely hypothermic considering normal body temperature is 37 degrees, he was unconscious and he had no reaction to pain stimuli." she took a breath."We removed all his wet clothes and attempted to get his temperature up using a heated blanket and also by giving him hot fluids through an IV. He also showed signs of cardiac arrythmia which is the name given for an irregular heartbeat, common with hypothermia."_

_"Will he be alright?" Kono asked wide eyed._

_"Steve also showed signs of near-drowning. Most of the effects of near-drowning on the body fall into one of two categories.  
The first includes interference with or stopping of breathing and the damage this does to the lungs, heart, brain and nervous system. The second includes all of the problems brought on by altered body temperature, something that happens when we spend any length of time immersed in liquid. When water enters the lungs it washes away the layer of protection around the lungs, this causes problems with the individuals breathing and this could lead to a condition known as pulmonary edema which is fluid in the lung tissue, this is normally the cause of death in drowning victims and if Steve was left a minute longer under the water the chances of his survival are very slim"_

_"Oh my god!" Kono burst into tears and burrowed into Chin's shoulder. Chin put his arm around her comforting her as the nurse continued._

_"Thankfully Steve didn't stay under that long and didn't develop pulmonary edema however Steve did develop what is known as ARDS Acute Respiratory distress syndrome, its not serious but we have put him on a ventilator to assist his breathing until his breathing rate goes back to normal"_

_"C...Can we see him?" Chin asked shocked, it was all too much to take in, to absorb, he just stood there in a state of shock knowing how lucky Steve was to even be in the land of the living so far anyway._

_"Sure, i know it sounds bad but Steve looks like a strong man and if he is willing to fight this i am confident he will make a full recovery. Follow me" The nurse said as she went through the big floppy double doors towards the ICU._

* * *

Kono still wrapped around Chin's shoulder slowly walked into the dimly lit room containing a hardly recognisable Steve. The room was extra hot in order to bring up Steve's low temperature. Tears could not stop streaming down Kono's face as she stared at Steve, he was pale and considering Steve's natural colour, tanned and bright it was scary seeing Steve this pale. He had two tube sticking out of his throat one major one and a smaller one for support. The nurse slowly left the room leaving the two alert occupants in absolute disbelief, even Chin wiped away a stray tear threatening to run down his cheek. He has heart monitors on his upper chest and IV lines running everywhere trying their best to fix him up. He had a shiny heated blanket surrounding him, but even with the heat of the blanket he was still freezing.

Kono left Chin's side and went over to Steve, layed one hand on his hand and the other hand stroked through his hair. She was shocked at how cold he felt. Thirty degrees outside is roasting hot but thirty degrees body temperature, you could die, doesn't make sense she thought!

"Steve, please please don't die, we need you boss, c'mon you have to fight!" She trailed off by her own crying as Chin once again came up beside her and gave her a big bear-hug a she continued to sob.

Chin couldn't believe it Steve was normally so strong, and now he looked soo weak he himself couldn't stop the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Fight Steve, we will all be here when you wake up, we promise!" Chin whispered as Kono continued to cry in his arms.

Chin now knew how Steve was coping, he just hoped and prayed Danny and Catherine would not be the same.

* * *

**aww poor Steve, hopefully he will be okay. I hoped ye liked it lots more to come!**

**Review and thanks for reading. I'll update soon! **

**Bye! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chin sat next to Steve's bed watching for any signs of life, a flicker of an eyelid, anything, but nothing, Steve just continued to sleep peacefully. Steve looked like he was on death's door, he had two black eyes among his pale face from the beating he sustained before being mercilessly thrown off the edge of a cliff into the unforgiving sea beneath. Chin was thinking Steve actually was strong not only did he survive the beating, which earned him two black eyes and two broken ribs, he also survived up to four hours in the rough sea, something he was trained to endure. But even the best crash sometimes and this was Steve's time.  
Chin looked over to Kono who was sleeping in a rather awkward position in the hospital chair next to Steve's bed, all the worry and concern caught up with her and eventually she gave in and fell into deep sleep. Chin wanted to know how Danny and Catherine were doing, thanks to them Steve was fighting in front of them, they gave him another chance at life and Chin certainly didn't want to loose them after all they went through.  
Chin's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his smartphone and he jogged out of the room careful not to wake his cousin from her quiet and peaceful sleep.

"Hello?" he whispered lowly, as his surroundings in the ICU were also quiet and he didn't want to disturb the atmosphere.

"Chin, its Rachel, where are you i'm at Emergency reception" Rachel said at the other end of the phone line.

"okay I'll be down in a few minutes" he said before hanging up.

Chin gave one more glance into the hot, almost clammy room to see nothing has changed with Steve, obviously, and decided on leaving Kono sleep, she would feel better when she wakes up. As he slowly closed the door he headed for the lift and went down to the reception to meet Rachel.

* * *

It was clear to Chin that Rachel was crying, the tears stains running down her cheek were clearly seen, red puffy eyes and mascara running, it was obvious.

"Rachel,.." Chin said and she gave him a hug, to comfort more herself than Chin.

"W...where is he? Is he alright?" Rachel asked in a rush to find out, she needed to know. Even though they separated over three years ago, Rachel still deeply cared about Danny and maybe even deep down still had feelings for him, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone but herself.

"Rachel, I wish i knew, nobody has told us anything yet" Chin said still upset and in shock at how bad Steve was.

"What do you mean nobody has told you anything yet?" Rachel clearly was frustrated.

Just then a nurse behind them shouts into the waiting room "Family of Daniel Williams?" Expecting the family to be in the waiting room he was suprised when he heard "Thats us, how is he is he ok" coming from a concerned ladies voice behind him.

"I'm his ex wife Rachel, this is his work-mate Chin" Rachel said pointing to Chin.

"My name is doctor Harrington, when Danny came into us this morning he had a core temperature of 31 degrees which is classifies as being severely hypothermic, we needed to get his body temperature up gradually we gave him hot fluids and also used special warming pads, so his temperature would go up to a stable level, his temperature has gone up now to 34 degrees which is good but still not out of the woods, we will be happy when his temperature comes up to around 36 degrees as the temperature needed for the body the function successfully is approximately 36.6 degrees."

"He is going to be okay?" Rachel asked very interested in what the professional has to say.

"His blood level is still very low at 80/60 but He is going to be fine once his temperature reaches a manageable level"

"oh thank god! I was soo worried, can we see him?" Rachel asked relief in her voice, however she would not relax until she physically saw Danny awake and alert.

"He is still very groggy and we have him on a light sedative to give him time for his temperature to go up, but yes you can see him follow me please" Chin found himself going straight back to ICU to see Danny with Rachel.

Chin and Rachel walked into the dark, hot room a lot like Steve's, Danny had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, heart monitors on his chest, IV stuck in his arm and three or four warming pads placed around him. He looked tired, worn out and pale but Chin had to admit Steve looked a lot worse!

Rachel stood next to the metal bed containing Danny and put a hand on his shoulder, she got a small response from the injured man.

"Hey, Danny its me Rachel, Chin is here too, open your eyes" Rachel asked quietly, not forcing him to do anything.

"mmmm Rach,..." Danny mumbled to himself, Rachel tried to make out what he was saying but she couldn't make out one word.

Eventually with help from his ex wife and friend Chin they managed to get his big blue eyes open, not fully only to half mast but it was good enough for them.

"Gr...Graa..Graaacce?" Danny asked concerned for some reason.

"Grace is fine Danny dropped her off to school an hour ago" Rachel said smiling, Danny really loved Grace and Rachel knew that.

Danny let out a sigh hardly able to keep his exhausted eyes open. Then he remembered, everything came back to him in flashbacks. Being beaten, tied up, being thrown off the edge of a cliff, water, underwater, Catherine!, Steve!

"SSSteeeevee?" Danny asked almost jumping out of the warm, comfy bed.

"He is fine Danny how about you concentrate on getting better yourself ok then you can go check on Steve" Rachel said, she didn't know how Steve was but she didn't want Danny worrying over something right now he wasn't able, he was too weak.

"Caath'rine?" Danny asked he just wanted to know if his friends were alright.

"She is fine Danny, rest" Chin said with a smile on his face, he was relieved and thankful that Danny was alive, he was grateful to Danny for all he tried to do for Steve, he just wanted Steve to pull through, Danny to get better and Catherine he didn't hear from Catherine's doctor yet he wondered why.

Thats when a young doctor who looked like she just graduated from medical school, she was full of energy and happy to be doing her job, a bounce in her stride and a smile on her lips came into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb ye, Dr Harrington said ye would be here, Im Dr Foster, are ye Family of Catherine Rollins, she came in with Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams?"

"Yeah thats me!" Chin said happy that he is eventually going to find out how their last friend is.

"Do you want to come outside the door for me and i will update you of her condition" She asked a smile still on her face as Chin thought she is a pleasant nurse, one that would almost brighten up your day.

Chin went outside and the nurse told him everything he needed to know about Catherine's condition. Same story with Danny really; she is severly cold, hypothermic and also developed the same respiratory distress syndrome as Steve so they have her on a ventilator for the time being. The kind, rather small nurse led Chin down to Catherine who was only a few doors down from Danny's. She looked good considering she was on a ventilator, if that makes any sense, she wasn't pale in fact she had a nice colour to her, but Chin could hear her respiratory distress was very severe as he could hear Catherine trying so very hard to take in a breath, he could hear the wheezing in every breath she took, he felt sorry for her.  
The ventilator was assisting her in her breathing which was very badly needed.  
Chin could now confirm that Steve was definately the one who suffered the worst, he just hoped Steve would be strong enough to come out the best.

* * *

**Lots more to come, keep reading! Thank you to all who favorite, followed and reviewed this story, really appreciate every one of them.  
See ye soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank ye all for the reviews, I genuinely do appreciate the support! :) Here is the next Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Catherine was making a speedy recovery, her Respiratory distress was getting better and after a good four hours on the ventilator, which wasn't long, doctors were confident she would be able to breath on her own so they replaced the tube with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Doctor Harrington was even confident that Catherine would be awake by dinner time, and Chin couldn't be happier. She will be fine, she just need plenty of rest according to Dr Harrington and Chin was absolute certain she would get the rest she badly needed to recuperate. Chin decided to stretch his legs, got up of the unusually comfy chair and started pacing the room back and forth every now and again looking at Catherine, he was expecting her to wake up any minute now and he wasn't going to miss a thing. He checked his watch, quarter to four, Catherine should wake in the next two hours all he had to do is wait, but Chin was sick and tried of waiting that is all Chin seemed to be doing today is wait and he was fed up! Unfortunately this time he couldn't do anything about it, he had no other choice but wait.

Thankfully Catherine didn't make Chin wait long as she regained consciousness with a small cough Chin was quick to pick up.

"Catherine? Cath, it's Chin open your eyes for me" Chin said hoping to see her eyes flicker open. And sure enough Catherine didn't dissapoint. Her eyes flickered open but were quickly squeezed shut, she opened them again slowly this time to give her eyes time to adjust to her surroundings. She cursed the bright light shining directly down on her bed above her as it sent daggers through her head.

"Cath, how'r you feeling, are you okay, do you want me to get a doctor?" Chin asked concerned.

Catherine slowly shook her head indicating she was fine. Catherine was awake but she looked exhausted and some of the colour already drained from her face. She suddenly erupted into a coughing fit. Chin panicked, ran out the door in search for Dr Harrington. Dr Harrington came rushing in to his patient, left Chin outside the door waiting for news. Two minutes later the Dr was outside updating Chin on Catherine's condition.

"She's fine, her throat is dry, the oxygen tube probably aggravated it and that combined with recovering Respiratory distress its common coughing like that , don't worry" The pleasant doctor said with a smile on her face, reassuring Chin.

"Thank you doctor" Chin said politely before leaving her side and returning to Catherine's side.

"Steeevvee?" Catherine managed to cough out, Chin was expecting her to ask about Steve, she was his girlfriend after all.

"He's amm well, he's not doing too well Cath, but docs say he has a good prognosis if he is willing to fight" Chin said, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep the truth from Catherine, he couldn't lie to her, he had to tell her the truth, she deserved that much.

Catherine suddenly lurched foward in the bed, giving Chin a fright she got up out of bed Chin trying to restrain her suprised at the strength she had after all she'd been through, he didn't have time to hit the emergency button.

"I NEED TO SEE STEVE!...LET GO OF ME NOW CHIN PLEASEEE!" she shouted determined as she pushed her way towards the door. All the racket and noise alerted Dr Harrington to Catherine's room and was quick on the case.

"Mrs Rollins what do you think your doing?" She asked.

"I need to see Steve, he is my boyfriend, i need to check if he is okay NOW!" DR Harrington knew Catherine Rollins wasn't going down without a fight.

"I'm sorry Mrs Rollins but you have to rest after your ordeal-" The friendly Dr ordered. Chin still trying to hold her back.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT BED UNTIL I SEE STEVE, Y'HEAR!" Catherine was determined and stubborn, probably learning the stubborn part from Steve.

The nurse let out a deep sigh "Fine, okay if that is what it takes to get you back in bed i will bring you to see Mr McGarrett, ten minutes then i am coming back to collect, no longer and i mean it Catherine!" The doctor said.

"Okay okay, i promise! Thank you, thank you soo much!" Catherine said, she also liked this doctor she was very understanding.

Before she knew it she was sitting in a hospital wheelchair being wheeled down to Steve's room. Catherine began to feel frightened when she passed open doors in the ICU in which she could see into. Members of the family breaking down in tears, not knowing will they ever see their loved ones awake again, it upset Catherine deeply. Then the wheelchair came to a halt outside room 324 and after a quick warning from the nurse, was wheeled into Steve's room. That's when Catherine broke down in tears. Catherine Rollins hardly ever cried, she considered herself to be tough, hardy but this, this was all too much. Chin followed behind her, and Kono was already sitting next to Steve holding his hand whispering words of encouragement in his ear.

Catherine was wheeled up to Steve's bed as she sat next to him her hand slowly found Steve's. "Ohh my god! Steve, what did they do to you? your gonna be okay, you neeeeeeed to fight this, for me okay" Catherine said tears rolling down her cheeks.

" I need you Steve, we all need you" Cath said as she looked around to Kono and Chin, Kono who was also crying gave her a supportive nod.

She stood up from the wheelchair and rested her head on Steve's chest, she could hear his heart beating, which Catherine found almost relaxing and therapeutic. Her tears dripped onto Steve's chest, she was never this emotional in her life.

"I Love you Steve, i love you soo much" She squeezed her eyes shut, she raised her head from his chest and stroked her fingers through his hair.

"Please don't die, i love you too much!" She giggled sadly "...and you thought you were invincible, well your not! and when you are completely recovered i am soo going to remind you that you certainly are not invincible. I ...I won't remind you of this exactly, but your a human being Steve, your not...as strong as you think you are!" Catherine said, she couldn't control her tears anymore.

For the remaining five minuted Catherine lid down on the bed next to Steve cuddling into him, like they always do, only this time Steve wasn't conscious and was on a ventilator but Cath just wanted a cuddle, to feel his body near her, she just wanted, needed him to pull through! The door slowly opened and Dr Harrington made her appearance. Reluctantly Catherine got herself into her wheelchair one more time and before she knew it she was back in her room, i her hospital bed. The visit really took the energy from her though, but she couldn't stop thinking about Steve. And he was the last thing she thought about, because once her head hit the pillow she was out for the count.

* * *

Mary woke up one more time, she wanted to see her big brother that is all she wanted, it didn't cost anything, so what was the problem? Oh yeah she was beaten, in hospital and now her goofy doctor wouldn't let her get up out of bed to see him, just what she needed. She woke up from her somewhat long, deep sleep and looked around, seeing Kono sitting down next to her bed once again. Mary felt a strange sense of deja vu.

"Have you left atall?" She asked.

"Yeah i'm only back i'v been to see Steve" Kono said updating his younger sister.

Mary straightened herself in her bed "oh yeah, how is he is he okay?!" Mary asked.

"He is hanging in there, for now" Kono said sadly.

"I want to see him Kono, pleasee" She asked, well more begged then asked.

"Good new for you, the doctor gave you the all clear to go see him, i'll get you a wheelchair" Kono hoped up from her chair to get a chair with wheels for Mary.

"YESSS!" Mary celebrated, that was easier than she thought!

Mary got herself into the wheechair, and was on their way to see Steve.  
Mary was beginning to get scared, she didn't know what to expect and by the sounds of things from Kono, it sounded bad but for now all see wanted was to see her big bro.

* * *

**Well, what do ye think? Good or bad? thanks for reading**

**Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_hey back again, thank ye all for all the support in the form of reviews, favs and follows i really do appreciate it, couldn't do it without ye!  
Don't worry everyone i'll be waking up Steve soon enough maybe the next chapter, so stay tuned!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_Mary sat beside her big brother for as long as she could, if it wasn't for the nurses and doctors she would have stayed with him all night and day but unfortunately they reluctantly forced her back to her room for some rest, she wasn't even tired she just wanted to be with Steve. She silently cursed the doctors but then realised without them Steve wouldn't even be alive and as time went on she really had great respect for the ER team. Mary's heart broke to see her big, strong, feisty brother whom she loved so much lying in a bed a tube shoved down his throat looking so weak and vulnerable, she was shocked as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Mary had to admit though she was tired, she also felt weak, had no energy. She laid her head down the soft, sterile, white pillow with Steve in her thoughts she slowly drifted into a deep sleep, hoping things would be after improving when she woke next._

* * *

Danny slowly made his way back to consciousness as he slid his eyes open half mast and let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room as the midday sun streamed through the blinds. Standing by the window looking out at the breathtaking view he could make out the slim form of his ex wife Rachel her arms crossed across her chest as she stood in a daze not even noticing Danny's return to consciousness. Danny was actually suprised to see his ex standing in front of him, as he looked around he was actually disapointed not to see his pride and joy Grace, she would really help in a moment like this even seeing her face would cheer him up.

"Raccch" Danny said barely a whisper but Rachel managed to hear anyway.

Not even a second later Rachel was by his side holding his hand.  
"Danny, hey how'r you feeling" Rachel asked concern in her eyes.

"Tired," Danny said sleepily barely managing to keep his eyes open as he blinked exhausted.

"i bet you are, Danny would it be okay if i go i need to pick up Charles from daycare i'll be ack as soon as i can" Rachel said already grabbing her designer handbag from the nearby armchair.

"Take your time" Danny said his eyes already sliding close.

Rachel gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning around and exiting the room at the same time Danny's doctor came into the room for his routine check-up.

"Hello Daniel how'r you feeling today?" The caring doctor asked removing the stetoscope from around his neck and placing it against Danny's bare chest, he grinned happily as he got a strong heartbeat. He asked Danny to inhale and exhale to see if his heartbeat was healthy or affected in any way by his ordeal. He was pleased by the result as he swung the stetoscope around his neck once more and picked up the clipboard from the end of the hospital bed and thoroughly examining it with a serious face. Danny interrupted his examination.

"Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins...I...I want to know how they are doing?" Danny asked looking the at the doctor directly in his big blue eyes.

"Well, from what i've heard Catherine Rollins is doing good nothing a little rest won't fix" the doctor said with a smile on his face.

Danny let out a sigh of relief "thank god!... Steve?" Danny asked concerned that the dr didn't say anything about him.

The doctor let his gaze drop back down to the clipboard, Danny wasn't long directing his attention back to him and this question.

"Well, tell me pleasee, is he okay?" Danny asked desperately.

"Steve McGarrett is believed to be in a critical condition, he is still unconscious" the doctor explained.

"he's...he's gonna be okay though right?" Danny asked worried for his friend.

"If he's willing to fight then doctor's say his prognosis is good, they'r currently working on rising his temperature he is suffering from severe hypothermia" The doctor explained further as Danny listened tentatively.

"c...can i see him please" Danny almost begged.

"No, no, no i'm sorry Danny but for now you are not allowed to leave this bed, only for the bathroom that is all, i'm sorry but it's for your own good" the doctor said sympathetically.

Danny knew he was probably right but he just wanted to be by Steve, like Steve would be by him if it was the other way round but looking at the doc's stern face he knew there was no getting around him so e slumped back in the bed as he stared out the same window in which Rachel was looking at a few minutes ago, worry sketched across his features. Damn it Steve better be willing to fight, he better pull through he thought. He couldn't loose his best friend, not now, not never!

* * *

Catherine Rollins couldn't stop thinking about Steve, she was day-dreaming on the good days, when they had a BBQ on the beach the orange, peaceful sunset in the background, the time the romantic Steve came up to her in Kamekona's in a tux, picked her up and brought her to a romantic Christmas meal, hard to think that was only 8 days ago. How things can change in such a little time.  
She thought about Danny, Danny and Catherine have gotten close since Steve and Danny have been working together. She knew he would do anything to protect Steve and visa versa and Catherine would do anything not only to protect Steve but Danny too. They were like one big family including Chin and Kono of course. Speaking of Kono as she slowly became more alert and aware, she came aware of Kono looking at her concerned.

"You Okay?" She asked wide eyed.

"...yeah...just thinking" Catherine said leaving out an exhale.

"hey he gonna be okay, you hear?" Kono said slightly squeezing Catherine's hand.

"yeah, he will, we have to stay positive!" Catherine said a small smile starting to appear.

That is when Chin busted through the hospital door breathless. Kono and Cath feared the worse.

"Chin, chin is everything okay?" Catherine asked urgently.

"He's... he's gonna be okay...he ...he started to wake up, he's waking up" Chin said between pants relief and joy evident in his voice.

Catherine and Kono smiled and Catherine even let out a little happy shriek and did a little happy dance in her hospital bed excited to know that her boyfriend was actually going to be okay, hopefully, she smiled at how strong Steve was, he was indeed going in the right direction.

* * *

**Well, Steve is waking up, about time he has been out too long anyway! I missed him! :P  
Please, p.l.e.a.s.e review if ye don't mind i would really like to know what ye think, don;'t e afraid. Thanks again, stay tuned! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_Steve Mcgarrett first noticed the obstruction in his throat, his throat felt dry and raspy and this foreign object down his throat just made everything ten if not twenty times worse. On top of his throat feeling like sandpaper he found it hard to draw in and out a breath with the tube shoved down his injured throat. he had to do something as it got increasingly agitating and more uncomfortable with every passing second. He could feel himself trying to cough, more like gagging hoping to remove the tube from his throat, but it was no use. Steve was desperate as he wriggled annoyingly in his hospital bed, his face scrunched up with fear and pain. That is when he remembered it, not everything but he did remember being at home with Catherine, Mary and Danny when 4 masked gunmen barged through his big, sturdy wooden door, pushing them forcibly down the ground and tying them up with heavy duty rope, he remembered the kicks to the stomach which were backed up by the ache in his ribs and stomach, he remembered being in the van with Cath and Mary and Danny driving into the unknown and that where it ended, he couldn't remember anything else._

_He was worried for his girlfiend, friend and beloved sister, he just wished, he prayed they were all okay. He felt hands on him and was made cough three times and suddenly, just like that the object was removed. A wave of relief washed over Steve as he swallowed, his throat was sore, he needed water to ease the pain. He slowly but surely opened his eyes but automatically squeezed them shut again, the room was too bright for his liking so the ER team decided it was best to dim the light in the room so it was not too harsh on the SEAL's eyes._

_"Steve?... Steve can you open your eyes for me?" The doctor gently coaxed._

_With help from the encouraging doctor he slowly once more slid open his pained eyes, lips shattering, he still felt a small bit cold which was odd in Hawaii._

_"Thats it good job! Can you squeeze my hand for me Steve?" The doctor asked examining Steve's responses. Steve did as he was told. The squeeze not very strong but the doctor expected that after what he had been through. After finishing the check-up on his patient, he ordered for one of the nurses to re-apply the warming pads and to schedule a CT scan on Steve's brain just as a precaution.  
Steve finally plucked up enough courage and strength to ask the question, he really wanted to know._

_"C...Cathh" Steve speech was slurred, the doctor looked at him in concern before answering his question._

_"She's okay Steve, she just needs rest, she's recovering from hypothermia and respiratory distress syndrome but she is fine and can't wait to see you!" The doctor announced happily._

_"M...Maaryy" Steve asked going through them one-by-one._

_"I'm not sure on Mary's condition Steve, i'm sorry i haven't been talking to Mary's doctor" The doctor said examining Steve's medication._

_That worried Steve, he wanted to know his little sister was okay "p...please f'nd out!" Steve asked hopefully._

_" I can do that and get back to you, okay?" The friendly and somewhat helpful doctor said as he rested his hand on Steve's lower arm as he turned and exited the room._

_His journey was interrupted by his croaky patient behind him "D...annyy?" Steve managed to get out before the doctor went out of sight._

_the doctor slowly made his way back to Steve's side "How did i know you were going to ask about him?... You don't give up do you?" He said a smile across his face. The doctor liked the fact that even though Steve was still a very sick man himself, he still cared deeply for everyone around him._

_"He's also doing fine, nothing a little rest won't fix. He is recovering from mild hypothermia but his doctors managed to get his temperature under control in time he now just needs to rest" the doctor said staring into Steve's eyes which were full of a mixture of relief, fear and pain. _

_Steve let out an exhale as he snuggled into the bed and rested his head on the soft pillows, the doctor had replaced the irritating tube with a nasal cannula which eased the pressure on Steve's throat. The doctor eventually got his chance to leave the room just as he was about to doze off into a well earned sleep, he heard footsteps and all too familiar voices. He made out Chin, Kono and ...Catherine! the voices got louder and louder until the three figures rounded the corner into Steve's line of view. Kono was pushing a cheerful Catherine in a wheelchair, a drip trailing off her right arm to a bag of fluids hanging above her chair._

_As they entered the room Steve couldn't help but smile to see his girlfriend happy and healthy, smiling next to him. That's one ticked off the list, he would be happy and fulfilled if he just saw Mary and Danny striding through those open doors aswell but unfortunately they never came._

_"Steve! i was sooo worried" Kono said with a smile, leaning over the bed for a hug as she wrapped her arms around their strong leader._

_Chin just nodded his head with a smile on his face, relief crossing his features as he shook Steve's hand "Good to have ya back brah" He said. Steve responded rather weakly with a small handshake._

_Onto Catherine. Steve was first to talk. Catherine's hand rested on Steve's, her hand so much warmer and comforting then Steve's cold, pale one._

_"y'kay?" he asked his eyes sliding closed for a millisecond before slowly opening again._

_Catherine only laughed "Am i ok? I wasn't the one who's heart stopped while floating in the Pacific!" Catherine said slightly rubbing his hand with hers._

_Steve was suprised. Was he really _that _close to dying? He never knew it was that bad. He was grateful to be alive. He was still looking at Catherine, he still didn't get an answer of the women._

_"I'm okay Steve!" Catherine said confirming she was indeed alright._

_Okay, so he knew Cath was ok, two more to go._

_"You gave us all quite a scare Steve" Kono said._

_"I thought i lost you Steve" Catherine said trying to hold in the emotion._

_"Y'dnt think y'could get rid of mee that easy do you?" Steve said bravely._

_"I...i came to visit you when you were...out, it scared me you were on a ventilator, you looked so ...weak, i was scared" Catherine said making eye contact with Steve as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Steve knew she was genuinely scared as Catherine Rollins never cried, he considered her to be tough, feisty allot like him. He gently wiped away the falling tear from her cheek as he stroked her cheek, looking at her sympathetically._

_"i'm ok...im here" Steve said quietly comforting Catherine. Catherine leaned over as Steve and Catherine locked lips (which made Chin and Kono feel very awkward as they smiled on) passionately, enjoying each others company. They both knew this could have had a very different outcome therefore they just forgot the world and concentrated on the love they have for each other._

_Steve whispered into Catherine's ear "I love you" before resting his head back on the pillow exhausted as his eyes once again slid closed, falling into a deep, natural meant to ask how was Danny and Mary but he didn't have time as he lost his battle, exhaustion taking over.  
Catherine sat by his side until she knew he was 100% asleep before Kono decided to wheel her back to her own bed to rest._

_Atleast Catherine could finally have some decent, genuine rest she didn't actually have any proper rest since Steve was brought in and now she could knowing Steve was going to be alright after all._

* * *

**_Yaaay Steve's awake! Hopefully he will make a full recovery we'll just have to wait and see i suppose  
Don't forget to review, don't be afraid. I'll update again soon!  
bye!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Steve McGarrett slept soundly all day, until it reached early evening he became aware of his surroundings again. His ribs and stomach throbbed with pain, even if he moved an inch he would grimace and be riddled with red hot pain travelling like wild fire from his abdomen to his head. His vision would begin to fade and sometimes he wouldn't have conscious control over it, he would just drift back into a deep natural sleep, the pain building up inside him overwhelming him greatly. Steve blinked a couple times to clear his vision, he could make out a dark figure standing above him, he knew he didn't recognise the tall, dark man and he was confused. When his vision completely cleared he found out the figure looming above him was actually his faithful doctor carrying out a mandatory check-up on his patient. Weirdly his hearing was also infected but he did manage to hear a person call out to him in a strict tone.

"Steve, can you squeeze my hand?" more than likely from the doctor still standing rather closely above him. It kind of made Steve feel uncomfortable and claustrophobic and maybe even a small bit nauseous.

Steve did what the kind, determined doctor asked him to do, hoping if he did the doctor would stop pestering him and back off a bit. Steve was in no mood at this moment of time to be poked and prodded, but i suppose it had to be done. Steve just had to grin and bear it for now. He remembered Danny, he needed to know how his partner and friend was doing maybe even see him in person, that would be great!

"Danny W...Williams?" Steve asked, hoping the doctor would tell him good news but he really didn't know.

"I ...i'm sorry but i don't know how Danny is doing he is on the next floor up and i have not been talking to his doctor" The doctor said as he continued his examination, checking Steve's pulse and breathing.

"A...anything?" Steve asked, concern for his friend now escalating.

"i'm sorry Steve, i wish i could be of more help" The doctor said now examining Steve's oxygen supply and replacing the empty fluid bag from the drip with a shiny new one.

Steve let out a deep sigh, why does nobody know anything? he wondered was that a good or a bad thing. Hopefully a good but with Danny anything could happen. He wondered if his sister Mary was ok, he always cared for Mary all his life, with their mother dead at a young age and their father away all the time they only had each other. Nothing has changed now they are all grown up. Steve put Mary in front of all people, to him Mary was the most important person in his life at the moment. He was going to ask the doctor how his sister was doing but when he looked around the doctor was gone, looks like he just vanished! Thats weird Steve never heard anyone leave the room. Ahwell, not a big deal he thought, it will certainly be the first question he asks once he sees anybody with a stetoscope around their neck.

Steve slowly drifted off to sleep but not for long as he was woken by somebody touching his hand and shoulder softly. He opened his eyes and swung his head around to see who it was. It was Mary! He couldn't help but leave out a relieved sigh as a huge happy grin spread across his pained face.

"Mary! Thank god your okay!...Your okay aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm okay superSEAL" Mary said glad to finally see her brother awake and well. He sure as hell looked a lot worse last time she saw him.

McGarrett noticed Mary was not dressed up in the traditional hospital gown nor was she in a wheelchair, or she wasn't attached to any drip feeding her with life-saving fluids.

"i'm about to get discharged, i'm just waiting on the doctor to come back to me with the forms" Mary said happily, now she could spend her own time with Steve. She could stay there for the whole night and nobody would be pestering her to go back to bed and rest, even though she did want to get out of the hospital she hated hospitals, they just bring back too much bad memories, but she had to be there for Steve.

"That's great Mare, i was soo worried about you y'ano" Steve said looking up at Mary who was standing beside his bed.

"No need, im related to you aren't i" Mary said strongly "Us McGarrett's don't go down without a fight" Mary said a smile on her face, proud to be a McGarrett.

* * *

Danny hated hospital food, well i don't think you would really call it food to be honest, more like microwavable processed stuff. Danny couldn't wait to go home just to have a proper nutritous meal of his choice and a beer in the other hand but he'll just have to wait. He was nearly finished his late evening dinner when he saw Chin and Kono wheel Catherine in and stopping by his bed.

Gulping back the last bit of processed lasagne Danny spoke suprised to see his three best buddies apart from Steve standing beside him.

"Hey Cath, how are you i havn't seen you since..." Danny trailed off not wanting to relive that horrible day.

"I'm good actually, feeling allot better, i have more energy and now that Steve is awake..." Cath was cut short by an excited Danny.

"Steve's awake?!" Danny asked.

"Yeah didn't you know?" Cath asked looking at Chin and Kono.

"I didn't have time to tell him but...suprise!" Kono said waving her hand in the air.

"Oh, thats great news!" Danny said relieved.

Danny was getting up out of bed to go and see for himself how Steve was doing, when he heard giggles and laughter coming closer and closer until a energetic young girl came running into the hospital room. Danny laughed and smiled at how happy his child was. He was delighted to see her and she cheered him up more instantly.

"Dannoooo!" Grace shouted as she leapt onto the hospital bed and wrapped her arms around her father. Rachel followed not even a minute later.

"Monkey!" Danny said lovingly.

"Look Danno i made this for you in school today" Grace said as she held up and colourful handmade card saying "GeT wELL sooN DannO" In Grace'smessy school girl handwriting. The writing was accompanied by a little blonde stick man lying in a hospital bed with flowers on the side table.

"I love it monkey thank you so so so much!" Danny said kissing his daughter affectionately on the forehead.

"Your very artistic Grace!" Chin said in amazement.

" I know, i love drawing!" Grace smiled up to the detective.

Now that Danny and crew knew that Steve and eveybody else is finally definately going to be okay Danny could just relax and enjoy the company of those around him.

* * *

**Well we are coming to the end of this fanfic (around 1 or 2 chapters to go) I hoped you enjoyed it! and its not too late to review so if you don't mind, thank ye all! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again im soo sorry i haven't been writing or posting new chapters recently i was soo busy, college sucks :(  
Anyway this is my last chapter of this fic so just want to thank every single body that supported me throughout this story, yer reviews really motivated me to do my best so thank you! I also understand some may not like the idea of my story, but fanfiction is all about using your imagination, i know it is not perfect but im getting there eventually so please stay tuned. Thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

****Danny slept soundly all night, the previous visit from his happy healthy daughter really cheered him up and he felt a lot better the following day. But something was still in the back of is mind that he still needed to clear up. He needed to see Steve in person to make sure his partner actually was ok. He had heard it from Catherine, Chin and Kono that he was doing fine but he just needed to be sure of that himself. He will be the judge of that.

Soon enough Danny found him walking, slowly making his way down to Steve's hospital room a few doors down the corridor. Steve was moved from ICU late last night to his own private hospital room with a stunning beach view, Governor's orders. He entered Steve's room quietly upon seeing his partner sleeping soundly in the raised hospital bed. He looked allot better from when Danny saw him last, well to be honest anything would make him look better from what he looked like last time he saw him. The tube was gone replaced by a nasal cannula, and Steve's normal tanned complexion was starting to return. A wave of relief washed over Danny, he felt proud that they all had enough strength to pull through this ordeal so strongly. Danny sat down next to Steve's bed, keeping an eye on his friend the whole time.

He leaned over the metal railings of the hospital bed and placed his hand on Steve's, Danny smiled when he felt the heat coming off his skin. Last time Danny touched Steve's hand he felt ice cold, Steve was healing, Danny was happy. Steve wasn't long awakening from his little nap. He slowly rolled his head towards the person in the room who was touching his hand. Upon seeing Danny he let out a big breath of relief. Now he could rest knowing everyone was going to be okay. Their ordeal was over!

"D...anny! y'ok?" Steve had to make sure, he looked okay in the flesh but Steve had to be certain.

"I'm fine Steve, im not the one in a hospital bed right now still fighting hypothermia!" Danny said a smile on his face.

Steve let out a little giggle. Danny was okay, being his normal ranting self.

"Good!" Steve said.

"How'r you doing?" Danny asked as he noticed Steve's face scrunch up in pain.

"broken ribs still giv'n me trouble, nothing i can't handle" Steve replied sleepily.

"Of course its nothing you can't handle, your super SEAL, you think your invincible!" Steve rolled his eyes as Danny continued

"...Look around you Steven, you are not clearly not invincible, even the strongest crash sometimes!" Steve opened his mouth to talk only to be cut off by Danny again

"Don't even think about arguing with me Steve , just face the facts that i'm right and mostly, not always i know, but most of the time i am right so you need to listen to me more often!" Danny ended his rant.

"I always listen to you partner!" Steve protested

"Okay,...what did i just say?" Danny asked curiously

Steve was caught because the honest truth was he wasn't really listening to Danny's rant, he was too tired to even listen to him at this stage.

"Something about me being a SEAL..." Steve said

"Y'see your terrible y'know that..." Danny was cut off by the rest of his friends entering the room. Mary looked allot better, looked like she went home and scrubbed up abit, well to be honest she had to, the blood and mud stains on her clothes before wouldn't be the most attractive.

"We know that already Danny!" Danny heard Catherine say in the background

"Ya, y'see if your not gonna listen to me listen to the very sensible Catherine right here" Danny said pointing at a smiling Catherine.

"How y'doing Boss?" Kono asked seriously

"Im fine! Im sick of people asking me how am i, im fine!" Steve said rolling his eyes.

"oh yaa, your fine 3 days ago you were brought in here almost dead, heart stopped in the middle of the Pacific but your finnee" Danny said sarcastically.

Steve just looked at Danny

"My heart really stopped?" Steve asked suprised

"Yeah! we were this close to loosing you!" Catherine said holding up her fingers not even a inch apart.

"Well, thankfully he is here with us now, alive!" Chin added in.

"Can i just tell you something Steve McGarrett?" Danny said as Steve again rolled his eyes, this can't be good!

"...If you ever, and i mean ever scare us like that again, your gonna pay okay please, can you just listen to that much or is that too much for the McGarrett brain to process huh?" Danny being himself.

"You were scared weren't you Danny" Steve asked a smile on his face, he like the fact Danny was being so protective of him.

Danny scoffed and his cheeks started to turn a tinge of pink

"..off course i was scared..i think we all were" Danny said looking around at everyone for confirmation.

"I was scared" Kono said

"I won't scare ye like that again i promise!" Steve said

"whoa, can you go back there for a minute, i wanna record this maybe play it back the next time your lying in state.." Danny said as everyone around him giggled. Afterwards Danny went serious again as Chin, Kono and Catherine chattered away to each other in the background, Danny once again caught Steve hand

"Don't scare me like that ever again, y'hear, i almost lost you!" Danny said genuinely

"i promise partner, you won't get rid of me that easily!" Steve said looking straight into Danny's big blue eyes.

"Good to have ya back!" Danny replied as they all laughed and giggled, the way it should be.

There family was once again a solid ohana.

* * *

**THE END**

**That's it, i hope you enjoyed every chapter thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters ( i know that's not a word but im making it one now) **

**Remember its never too late to review!**

**Bye! **


End file.
